Computer systems and related technology affect many aspects of society. Indeed, the computer system's ability to process information has transformed the way we live and work. Computer systems now commonly perform a host of tasks (e.g., word processing, scheduling, accounting, etc.) that prior to the advent of the computer system were performed manually. More recently, computer systems have been coupled to one another and to other electronic devices to form both wired and wireless computer networks over which the computer systems and other electronic devices can transfer electronic data. As such, the performance of many computing tasks has become distributed across a number of different computer systems and/or a number of different computer environments.
Such computer systems, running in a variety of environments, are each assigned an internet protocol (IP) address. Internet protocol version 4 (IPv4) address have been used for decades, and as such, entities such as corporations have spent vast amounts of resources building knowledge bases regarding particular IPv4 addresses during that time. While the internet is slowly migrating to an internet protocol version 6 (IPv6) infrastructure, IPv6 traffic does not currently benefit from the mature IPv4 knowledge base of geographic location identification, IP address reputation, and IP-based protection infrastructure, that IPv4 traffic does.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.